All Warfare Is Based On Deception
All Warfare Is Based On Deception is the 27th episode of the Ikkitousen anime series and the second episode of Ikkitousen: Great Guardians. Summary The episode starts with Hakufu in the bath where, it is revealed her newly found sister, is staying with her, Koukin, and Goei. Koukin is then sent to get them, and he remembers how Hakufu had invited Chuubou came to stay with them, and how Goei, seemed to already know of Chuubou exsitance. Koukin then walks in to find Chuubou, underdressed. Goei then gives Koukin the paper work to admit Chuubou into Nanyo, Koukin asks if Chuubou was really Goei's daughter, but it seems that Goei avoided the question. Koukin is then seen saving Chubou from an on coming car, while walking to Nanyo. Chubou then becomes red, and explains that it is nervousness of her new school, but Hakufu tries to comfort her by saying that she will beat up anyone who bothers her. They then meet up with Gakushuu, and Ryomou, who are both surprised at the revelation that Chubou is Hakufu's sister, looking nothing a like. While Chubou gets acquainted with two of the big four, a group of perverts, are seen in a darkened class room, taking pictures of the new student. They then ask their apparent leader if he needs any more pictures of her. The leader says they are fine, and plans to let his men have a "taste" of her, then looks at Hakufu, stating that she will not rule the school for much. Koukin is then seen taking care of a cat, which he explains to Chuubou, telling how Hakufu wanted to help the cat, and promised to Koukin to feed it. Chuubou then thinks of Hakufu as a great leader, since she didn't seem to be bothered by her sudden appearance. Hakufu is then seen buying a fish for the cat, and then hears a group of Nanyo students, talking about her, and how she is just an idiot who is a hindrance to the big four, upsetting her enough to run away. The leader of the perverts is then seen congradulating his men. Koukin is then seen trying to find Hakufu, needing her to do her job. He asks Ryomou but she decides against it, not thinking it would be a good idea. Chubou then decides to help Koukin and fill the position for her. Enin is then seen looking on, stating that Chuubou is falling exactly into his plan. Ryomou is then seen running into a sobbing Hakufu. Hakufu tells her, about what the students said, and Ryomou simply explains that each leader is unique, none being the exact same, but having the same responsibilities, having all the same pressure, and that Hakufu was too stupid to realize them. Hakufu then dashes off to her job, as Ryomou tells her that she was late for her job. Hakufu then stumble upon Koukin, who tell her that Enin beat him up. Chuubou is then seen tied up, being taken pictures of, by Enin's men, they planned to strip her but Enin stops them, wanting to do it to her himself. He proceeds to strip, and then violate her, only to be stopped by Hakufu. He tells her he wants her to make the imperial order to have her step down and make him the new leader, she refuses, and tries to fight him one on one, but Enin tries to overwhelm her with numbers, but to no avail, as Gakushuu, and Ryomou come and help her defeat Enin and his men, with little to no effort. After Enin's defeat, Koukin asks Hakufu about the fish, and Hakufu explains that she got it for the cat. Chuubou then asks if she can help feed the cat, which Hakufu agrees, making her even more happier, when she calls her by her first name. The group then walk together, and although invited to join them, Ryomou decides against having just seen a missing Saji. She tries to catch up to him, but is unable to, because of the dragon inside of her. She keeps running, all the way into the park, where she some how finds, a live Ryofu, who has been dead for many years. Characters Returning Characters *Hakufu Sonsaku *Shimei Ryomou *Ryofu *Genpou Saji *Gakushuu *Shimei Ryomou *Goei *Koukin Shuuyu *Doctor Kada *Chubou Sonken New Characters *Enin Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen: Great Guardians Episodes